Talk:List of Crip sets/@comment-45.56.148.76-20191027000129
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frican American but over the last six and seven years young college white folks have moved in to south east dc cuz and have pushed us blacks out of dc in prince George county md and southern Maryland which is called Charles county Maryland and see back in the day dc cats and Baltimore cats we never got a long with each other but now the younger MOE BOYS THATS WHAT WE CALL THE YOUNG DUDES THAT DO NOT NO A BOUT HOOD CREWS THEY GO BY BLOOD OR CRIP NOW SEE WHEN THE NEIGHBORHOOD BLOCK CREWS WAS TRYING TO HOLD IT DOWN BLOODS AND CRIP SHIT CAME TO WASHIGHTON DC CATS FROM BALTIMORE STARTED MOVING IN TO PARTS OF SOUTH EAST DC AND UPPER NORTH WEST DC AND THEY WAS FIGHTING WITH CREWS OVER THE DRUG TRADE SHIT GOT NASTY WITH GUN PLAY SEE BECAUSE WE DC NIGGAS ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE CATS FROM OTHER CITIES LIKE BALTIMORE NEW YORK TELL us dc cats how to hold it down joe but with these young boys they do not look up to the old neighborhood hood O G GANGSTERS NO MORE SO WE NIGGAS IN SOUTH EAST SAY CRIP UP IN NORTH WEST DC RIGHT BY HOWARD UNIVERSITY BLOODS MS13 DOMINICANS DONT PLAY AND E M E 18 STREET MEXICAN MAFIA SEE OVER THIS SUMMER IN COLUMBIA HEIGHTS IN UPPER NORTH WEST DC IT WAS A DRUG WITH MS13 AND 18TH STREET AND A COUPLE OF neighborhood crews trying to hold on it was beef but see where I live in south east CRIPS DOPE BOYS AND WE HAVE MS13 AND 18TH STREET THAT ARE IN SOUTH EAST DC NOW JOE SEE BLOODS AND CRIPS ARE MOSTLY BY FAR IN PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY MS13 18TH STREET DOMINICANS DONT PLAY LATIN KINGS PRINCE GEORGE THEY STILL have some old neighborhood block crews that have moved out of dc in to parts of prince George county parts of Montgomery county Maryland bloods and crips are in Montgomery county Maryland as well as ms13 18th street b g family and white pride hate groups